One of the features of this invention is to provide an improved high capacity molding apparatus that is operable at high speed without substantial pause of the mold in which continuously operable means are provided for moving the mold and continuously movable means are provided for operating pressure means but with the two being operated out of time phase for initiating movement of the mold away from the filling position prior to completion of a pressure cycle with the pressure means.
Another feature of the invention is to provide an improved mold filling structure in which a supply passage has an exit to a mold opening with the periphery of the exit of the supply passage being spaced inwardly of the peripheral lateral side surface of the mold cavity with the result that superior molded articles are produced.
The most pertinent prior art of which applicant is aware are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,425; 3,474,491; 3,654,665 and 3,623,188.